Bob Price
Bob Price is a supporting charactor in Father Death. He was the father of Daphne Carter, father-in-law of Andrew Carter, maternal grandfather of Beverly, and a close friend of Clarence and Kathy Carter. Story Part 1 Chapter 10 Bob was introduced in Chapter 10 as he waited at the park for his daughter Daphne, granddaughter Beverly, and Nancy. He hugged his daughter and granddaughter before getting a hug from Nancy. Bob is very friendly to Nancy as he asks how she's been doing. Nancy informs him that she'll be going to school the next week. As Beverly and Nancy play at the playground, Bob and Daphne talk about Daphne's childhood, which Bob misses. He also talks about her mother, his ex-wife, who he still loves despite her having left him a long time ago. Bob goes to the men's bathroom, where he's attacked by Ghostface. He puts up a good fight. But Bob is an older, smaller, and weaker man compared to the young, bigger, and stronger Ghostface, who stabs him to death. Ghostface shows his sick humor by setting Bob's dead body up in a sitting position of the toilet for Andrew and Daphne to see when they find his body. Relationships Daphne Carter Bob and Daphne have a close bond as father and daughter. Bob loves his daughter as evidence by him raising Daphne alone after his wife left them. He has fond memories of her childhood, which he reminisces about as they watch her own daughter play in the same playground that she did as a child. Daphne is devastated by her father's murder. Beverly Carter Bob and Beverly have a good relationship as grandfather and granddaughter. Bob is very happy to see his granddaughter when they arrive at the park and hugs his granddaughter. Beverly reminds Bob of her mother as Bob remembers Daphne's own childhood at the park as he watches her play at the park. Beverly is devastated by her grandfather's murder. Nancy Carter Bob and Nancy had just recently met since Nancy was brought home to the Carter family. But they have a friendly relationship. Upon their arrival at the park, Bob asks Nancy for a hug, referring to himself as "Uncle Bob" to Nancy, which Nancy accepts. Before leaving to go to the park, Nancy tells Daphne and Beverly that she finds Bob to be funny, motivating her to join them to the park to visit him. Despite only knowing him for a brief time, Nancy is sadden by his murder and cries upon seeing his sheet covered body being loaded into the morgue van. Andrew Carter It is unknown what kind of relationship that Bob had with his son-in-law. Andrew wasn't brought up in the brief conversation that Bob and Daphne had prior to his death. However, Bob was best friends with Andrew's parents, which could have given him an insight on the kind of guy his daughter was marrying. When Andrew finds his father-in-law's body, it is said that Andrew has a funny look on his face like he doesn't know how to react. However, this could have been Donald Newton's way of trying to make Andrew look like a suspect in his murder. Andrew does show that he cares enough by attempting to stop his wife from seeing the horrifying sight of Bob's dead body sitting on the toilet. Clarence Carter While Bob and Clarence do not share any scenes with each other nor has anything about them been said directly in the story, author Donald Newton has confirmed that they are best friends and were neighbors for a very long time, which is how Daphne and Andrew met. Clarence is sadden by Bob's death and tries to comfort their shared granddaughter Beverly. Appearances Part 1 *Chapter 10 Trivia *Bob was based on the character of Bob Pinciotti, Donna's father, from That 70s Show. As a result, he shares the same backstory and relationships as the other characters based on the character of That 70s Show. Like Bob Pinciotti, Bob was the neighbor of the main family, resulting in their children in meeting and falling in love, and both fathers becomes best friends. *While he is the second person in the Carter family inner circle to be murdered, he is the first that is considered family due to his daughter's marriage to Andrew Carter. He was the first character to be killed out in public, having been murdered in the park bathroom. *Bob's death scene is similar to Joe Grizzly and Dana's deaths in Halloween (2007) and Halloween (2018) respectively. Ghostface pushes through each stall with a confused Bob, much like Dana's scene. But Bob confronts and fights Ghostface much like Joe Grizzly did. *Despite his character being based on a character from That 70s Show, the actor used for his character is that of Brad Dourif (the voice of Chucky) rather than Don Stark who played Bob Pinciotti in That 70s Show. *In Chapter 14, it was revealed that Vicki Kennedy was his killer.